The Running Rose
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE FROZEN ROSE 1shotFor Elanor only a year had passed and she had moved on. For Toboe 20yrs have gone bye and Toboe got married. But Peter, Elanor's little brother watched over Toboe's family, just in case something like this happens.


So I know I shouldn't start another fanfic, when I have so many unfinished... but I couldn't help myself...I've been thinking about how I could ever write a sequel to A Frozen Rose. I knew that no matter what Elanor and Toboe couldn't meet again...So I still thought, how could I write a sequal? And then I came up with an Idea.

This is a one shot for now...

Enjoy

Disclaimer I do not own Wolf's Rain in any way

* * *

They had watched over Toboe for a long time and watched him age. They watched him fall in love with another girl, but Peter could see that Toboe didn't love her like he did Peter's sister. In that world, time moved much faster than Peter's world. 20 years had past in that time, but for Peter and Elanor only a single year had gone by. Peter watched Toboe's family grow. Peter never told Elanor about Toboe's family, he never said a word...He couldn't! Elanor had finally put Toboe in the past and was seeing another now. And she was happy. But Peter still watched, just in case, just to protect Toboe and his family. He knew that if Elanor did know that she would have been happy for him to do such a task. 

But then suddenly the task took a new turn.

* * *

I sat up in bed and yawned, 7:00 am already? Another boring school day...I flung the covers off me and got up, but quickly pulling on my white furry slippers, the wooden floor was always so cold! I opened the blinds, but no more light came in, it was just as dark outside as it was inside...typical...  
I pulled my blue snowflake robe off the floor and wrapped it around me and headed down the steps. But before I reached the bottom I heard loud CRASH! 

The front door burst open and a tall man with black hair came in, a rifle in his hand. I froze in horror, he pointed it at me. A loud bark startled not only me but the man. A flash of red brown zoomed over my head and landed onto the man, my father's face appeared. "RUN!" He yelled at me. But I was too frozen to move.

"Rose, c'mon!" My mom yelled, she appeared next to me and pulled down the stairs towards the kitchen. I saw a glimpse of the outside through the living room window, more men were appearing, with guns. Mom pulled open the basement door and then shut it as we ran down the stairs in the pitch black darkness. I stumbled at the last step but Mom kept tugging on my arm.

"What are we doing down here?" I gasped. "It's a dead end!"

"You can get through the windows." She replied. I stopped dead.

"I'm not leaving you or dad! I can fight to!"

Mom turned back to me. "Please Rose, you have to go, you have to!"

"Where would I go?" I asked.

"Anyone on this list" She shoved a crumbled piece of paper into my hand. "I love you, now change and go!" She busted the window open, and I shifted my form, but not before shoving the paper into my mouth. Mom lifted me up to the windwon and I scrambled out.

"Bye mom" I thought as I gave her a final look, then I ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was working on multipyle monitering tasks at once. He was watching over one of the alternates for Stephenie Meyer's world and another for the Full Metal Alchemists world. They both looked like suspects for an attack from Them. He also had a third task, it was his shift to moniter the alternate world of Wolf's Rain, the world were Elanor, his older sister's first love lived with his family. He opened the window. He had satelite images and hidden cameras from inside the school Toboe's daughter went to. He looked at the world's time, 7:30. Toboe's daughter should be heading toward's her school on foot, it wasn't too far for her. She was almost 14 and she had friends who walked with her. He zoomed in on their house, but something was wrong. He could tell that there were seven people inside of the house. Six of them were men, as it looked. Rose was gone. Looking back at the history he saw that there were only three people inside. Zooming even closer in Peter saw men drag out none other than Toboe and another group of men brought out the struggling wife. Very bad. Peter glanced at Elanor, she was busy in her station, not noticing him. Airik Reeth sat next to her, comparing notes. Peter would not tell his sister, not when she was finally happy. But if he left to that world, Elanor would know...So he opened yet another window and looked up his cousin Jonathan, he was still online. Peter sent him a message.

* * *

I came to a stop, my paws tired and cold, but safe...for now. I looked around, I knew I was in the forest behind south of my house by several miles. I should be safe. I changed back to my form and spit out the paper. It was crumpled and soggy, but ledgible. 

Tsume: 56 housin court, st. Blinco  
Hige: 19th Christoper, Allen Road

were the first two the last two didn't have addresses...

Kiba: North of Housin Court 60 miles, follow the dirt road.  
Peter Leone

On the last, I had never heard of a Peter Leone, the paper didn't even say how to contact him. I decided to not worry about her and to just to try and find Tsume. Of course I didn't know who he was exactly, but I had heard stories from my dad about his adventures to paradise, then ending up in this current world. Tsume was one of the characters in his stories. I had thought they were just stories, but this made me think that the characters were based off of real people. I decided to try and find this Tsume.

I easily found Housin Court, and the address, but it was an old run down appartment, it didn't even look like anyone lived there. I climbed up the steps and came to flat 56. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again, nothing. I tried the door handle, it was unlocked, surprised I took a step inside. It was a wreck, tables turned over furniture broken, windows broken, the whole place trashed. I didn't dare take a step foreward.

CLICK

Metal pressed against the back of my head and I froze, it was a gun, a pistol no doubt and all I could think of were those men with guns.

"State your name and business" A rough voice asked.

I didn't say anything at first, my parents had always taught me to tell a stranger nothing.

"If you do not speak, I'll know your life means nothing and it won't matter if your dead or alive." That got me speaking fast.

"Cathrine Rose Brown" I spoke with out stuttering. "I'm looking for someone named Tsume"

"Turn around" the voice ordered. Slowly I did as I was told. A man, maybe a little older than my father stood before me. His skin not as pale as mine and had short grey hair, he wore a black leather jacket and leather pants and black boots. He still had the gun pointed at me. "What do you want with Tsume?" He asked.

"My Dad told me to find him." I almost stuttered, but somehow I kept my voice under control.

"Whose he?" He asked.

"His name is Toboe Brown." I felt as if I was betraying my father to this man as I answered him.

"No, you couldn't be his daughter" He muttered. He lowered his weapon.

"But I am!"

"Prove it" he told me.

I fiddled with my precious necklace, the one Dad had given me. I always did that when I was nervous.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" I wondered.

He took a step closer and caught my hand that fiddled with my necklace. He took the pendant in his hand and examined it. Then he let it fall.

"Why did he send you after me?" He asked.

"What?"

The man growled impatiently. "Why did your father send you after me?"

"Your Tsume?" i asked. Relief flooding into me.

"Yes, now answer me child!"

All of that came out in a rush, but he heard me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"They came for me too, but I heard them coming and ran before they got here." He said as he took me outside. "Wait here" He told me. He ran off before I could protest. And I waited in the parking lot for a few minutes. Then a roaring sound startled me, turning i saw a motorcycle rushing toward's me. "GET on!" Tsume yelled. I hopped onto the back. "Hang on!" He told me. Then he sped away.

* * *

_The following are the messages between Peter and his uncle Jonathan. However Jonathan is only a few years younger than Peter's father he is still the same age as Peter, this is because the world Peter grew up in was much slower than Jonathan's world. Jonathan and Peter treat each other like very good friends._

Peter l.: Tsume's house was hit too, but he made it out in time. Rose and he are heading to Hige's home, but looking just now Hige and Blue were already taken. Kiba and Cheza will be next.

Jonathan: What do you want me to do?

Peter l.: Rose is our target, get her and bring her here. We'll have to distract Elanor somehow.

Jonathan: Just Rose? No one else?

Peter l.: Amewen, Kathrin, Asea will deal with the others

Jonathan: You want to involve the witch?

Peter l.: She's the one who started this whole mess, she's already involved and she's going to help us end this.

Jonathan: And Elanor, are you really on keeping her out fo the loop?

Peter l.: yes

Jonathan: Fine, I'm taking care of Rose now

Peter l.: thanks Jonathan

end of messages

* * *

The addresses don't really exist, if they do then it was a coincidence. I just made it up for this simple oneshot. If you want more give me a bunch of Reviews and I'll try a second chap. 


End file.
